


Whom Will You Cry To, Heart? (Drabble)

by OpheliaTheMoth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheMoth/pseuds/OpheliaTheMoth
Summary: A short something between Dettlaff and Regis. Post Blood&Wine.





	Whom Will You Cry To, Heart? (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an outlet for feels, now Dettlaff has to suffer. I ain't sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Nacre claws reach towards the moon   
in a desperate attempt to take hold of something. 

The Beast of Beauclair doesn't cry.   
It is mutely torn apart by anguish, the memory of cerulean eyes.   
Losing their spark of life as he lost the will to hold onto his immortality.

„I want to die“, he rasps. His voice sounds distorted.

„You don't“, Regis disagrees. „You want the pain to end. Therein lies a difference.“   
He places a reassuring hand on Dettlaff's shoulder. 

„I told you“, he says. „I'm here to help.“

This act of kindness makes the Beast howl.


End file.
